


A Country in Romance

by theladyscribe



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Outside, the air is tense with the promise of revolt, but here, Marguerite's salon is open to all.





	A Country in Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> Thank you, lirin, for giving me a chance to write about one of my favorite literary couples! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title is from "The French Revolution as It Appeared to Enthusiasts at Its Commencement" by William Wordsworth.

Outside, the air is tense with the promise of revolt, but here, Marguerite's salon is open to all — rich and poor, noble and common, French and English.

This last catches her eye, a young Englishman on holiday. Sir Percy Blakeney, he proclaims himself, bending into a perfect, foppish bow.

She bids him welcome with a flourished curtsey of her own.

Most of her guests come to see and be seen, not by her, but by her other guests. Sir Percy has scarcely taken his eyes off her, a brazen flirtation even in her bohemian salon.

Marguerite finds herself smiling back.


End file.
